


Just Him

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom thinks of some of the things he likes about his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

The only thing the really matters anymore is him. Oh yeah, all the others, they’re great people. But I couldn’t live without him. No, he’s become more than simply my best friend- he’s my life now. And the great thing is that he doesn’t even know it.

I love his eyes, and though I’ve looked into them for years I still can’t decide offically whether they’re more green or blue or golden brown or purple stripes. They’re just His Eyes, and I’d recognise them anywhere.

I love his laugh, it always makes me want to laugh too. In fact, when we’re together, we can’t seem to stop laughing; especially when we’re drunk! When he’s laughing, the world, my world, is perfect. It makes me just so happy when I make him laugh, to know that I brought something into his life that he has a reason to laugh.

I love his voice, both the way he talks and his accent. Just hearing him speaking, he can cheer me up instantly. Bang, and I go from gloomy and bored to energetic and happy, just when he talks to me. He should consider being a psychologist or chiropractor or whatever. Hypnotist person. He always knows just what to say to make me laugh even when I’m in my absolute worst mood. And I’m not gonna talk about the way he sings. Not even going to talk about it.

I love the way he dresses, I know it’s stupid but I can’t help sort of going gaga every time I see him. Not literally, of course, but I’m thinking to myself, “wow, great shirt! I never would have the courage to wear something like that.” Or “wow, he looks great.” Or “Spiffy kilt; I wonder if he really does wear nothing under it.”

I love his touch; it can say so many things, and speak words only I have come to hear. If I go too long without it I can get grouchy. And I mean grouchy. He’s got that power over me, you know? He’ll just touch my shoulder or whack me or run his fingers through my hair for whatever wacko reason, and it can do weird things to you. Once, they told me later, when we were all plastered one night he did something and they had to figuratively mop me up off the floor. They wouldn’t say what it was that he did, though; I suspect it’s a secret conspiracy, and they’ll be using me as a guinea pig for their evil plans to take over the world.

I love the way he looks at me. He doesn’t look at me strangely or anything, but when we make eye contact I can see the laughter and intelligence and the devotion and all this stuff that he has, all for me. He’s like a submarine hanging out with a balloon.

Yes, the thing that lights up my life like nothing else in the world can, is him. It’s so amazing that this man is what, nine years older than I am? And he still regards me as his best friend, his soul mate, his closest buddy- and after like four years we still haven’t had one fight. Sometimes, I wonder if we’ll ever come to be more than friends- I’m sure he’d be horrified but then again with him, you never know anything for certain the way he’ll react to things. As for me, I wouldn’t mind it at all.

Hell no.


End file.
